creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hip-1950s/Hade any scary stories that frightned you when you were young?
When i was young, about 6, 7 or 8 years old. My dad would always tell me about '''The Man With the Golden Arm. '''He would usually use that story to make me not get out of bed. The story took place at the late 1940s were there was a very elderly man who was in a deserted forest, all by himself. The only thing diffrent about his was that this man had a golden right arm (I do not remember how he got it, because this story was told a looong time ago). untill a group of teens ages 12 to 16 where playing a game of baseball making an excuse to see the mans golden arm. The man got upset that the teens were playing in his property and trying to get a look at his golden arm., so he went out side yelling at the kids to get out and go home raising a shovel over his head threatning to hit the teens with it. The teens where making jokes about the mans arm that he could not take it anymore so he attacked on of the kids. He wasnt trying to kill him but shaking him and telling him to leave his property and never come back. Some of the teens got very angry of what the men is doing to there fellow friend. So about 4 of the teens tried to pull him away from there friend. As the man was struggling to to hold on to teen with all his stregth with his golden arm. Mans golden arm ripped right off his body. As the man screams in pain while losing so many blood, the kids didnt have any care for the man to help him out but to just take his golden arm and run off to there small town and keep it as a gift for themselves. Now this is when I dont remeber the story allot so it explains why I didnt want to make a page about it. So I am going to try my best to remeber the story." One of the teens named Jake age 12. who was one of the teens who was in the group that took the mans golden arm. Was off to bed to get ready for school tomorrow. He got into bed while his mother told him good night. She turned off the lights then closed the door half cracked to there was still light for him not to be scared of the dark. Jake went fast to sleep. Then in the middle of the night he woke up right at 12:00pm. The boy felt like he wasnt the only one in the room. soon after when he was about to go to sleep thinking that it was all nothing. He heard the door opening from down stairs. He started to get scarred because his mother would never go out at night this late. He then heard very heavy footsteps. Jake felt frozen as if he couldnt get up and run to his mothers rooms. The footsteps was walking around the house all night. he stayed up all day hoping that the intruder would not come upstairs or kidnapped him while he was asleep. Moments later, it was 6:00am, Jake has stayed up all day frightened that the intruder would home into his room and kiddnapped him. about 2 minutes later he hears his mother coming out of her room getting ready to wake Jake up and make him breakfast to go to school. Jake zoomed out of bed and raced to his mother crying to her telling her that he heard someone coming into the house. The mother didnt beilieve him at all. All she told him was he had a bad dream. Jake continues to cry to her saying she knew it wasnt a dream. but his mother still didnt beilive in him. for the whole day Jake was tired, weak, drained and didnt pay attention in school, he didnt sleep for 2 days because he didnt want to wake up again and hearing noises. On the third day of the incident, he began to lose hope about the intruder. 9:00pm Jake has decided to get some sleep... But then right at midnight, when everything was peaceful. Jake woke up again, he started to panic. He heard the door open and heard the same footsteps walk around the house. his heart started to pound. faster.... faster.... and faster.... Then the footsteps stoped for a moment. Everything was silent and still, he then heard the 1st footsteps steping on the 1st footstep of the stairs making a very haunting creacking noise. He then hears a deep devilish voice saying "1st step, i'm on the first step." The boys eyes widened, knowing that the voice would only belong to... The man with the golden arm. His heart starts to raise couldnt get up because how paranoid he was. He then hes the foot on the second step. "2nd step, I'm on the 2nd step." Then he continues on to the 3rd step then the 4th step, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th 11th and 12th step. Which is the final step. Jake then hears the man walking to his room, The boy could scream but he couldnt! His voice was muted. He started to feel like a heavy 100lb force is pushing him down onto his bed trying to make his not run. The boy starts to scream constantly but his voice was still muted! Then he looks at the door, then sees a devil face peaking threw the cracked door. The men then says in the most deepest and bloddy voice demanding him that... "Where.... is..... my.... arm...." ''Then the story ends, My dad never finished the story, I never known why. Maybe he didnt thought of an ending. so this is what i wanted to ask you guys. did you guys had a scary story that maybe someone had told you when you weere young? Category:Blog posts